The Duel Monsters Wars Episode 1
by virtual-reality
Summary: This fic will answer most of your questions from Ep.2:Who is Scott? Why is he after Yugi? Just RR to find out!
1. The Mystery Duelist

The Duel Monsters Wars Episode 1  
  
YR:Hi everyone! I decided to write DMWE1 on the same day I finished DMWE2.  
  
OK, here's how it is. I'm in school, in on a regular old day. It's break time b4 last period, and I'm walking with my best friend, Seto Kaiba. Being a billionare is one thing, but being best friends with one is awesomely radical.  
  
"So, did you hear about the Duelist Kingdom tournament?"  
  
"Ya, Seto. That Yugi kid that beat you got in 1st. That ingrate piece of dirt Joey got in 2nd."  
  
Just then, a beep on my cell came in.  
  
"Master, your father would like to see you."  
  
"Is he recovering?"  
  
"Of course. He's well enough to see you."  
  
"Great. Be right over. Got to go Seto, Father calls."  
  
"I understand. Well, I hope he's doing well. Tell him I said hi."  
  
"Sure Seto. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I then went to a hospital to see my father.  
  
"Hello, son."  
  
"Hey, Dad! How are you?"  
  
"Not very good, son(points to a patch on his eye)."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes, son."  
  
"Don't worry, Dad. I'll find him, and I'll take the revenge I so rightfully deserve from him."  
  
"Go find him, my son, and beat him."  
  
"Yes, Father, I will."  
  
Who is this person who's best friends with Seto?  
  
Who is his father?  
  
Who is "him"?  
  
Find out in Chapter 2! 


	2. The Challenge

TDMWE1C2  
  
YR: Long titles sure are bad....  
  
VR: Not for me!  
  
YR:Well you would know.....  
  
VR:(takes out frying pan of death)  
  
YR:OO  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmph. Better get to work."  
  
(walks to II card-making factory)  
  
"So, shall we begin?"  
  
"Yes, master....Do as you please...."  
  
(makes cards)  
  
"That fool will never beat me with these cards!"  
  
(walks off in search of someone)  
  
(at Domino High)  
  
"C'mon, Yug! We were supposed to meet Téa and Tristan at Burger Land five minutes ago!"  
  
"And whose fault was that, Joey?"  
  
"Well, uh, you see-"  
  
"Ah, the infamous Yugi Motou! I've finally found you! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
(Millenium Puzzle twitches)  
  
(flash)  
  
YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Your light trick doesn't impress me, Yugi!"  
  
"I accept your challenge, stranger!"  
  
"Good! We'll duel in a special arena! Follow me......"  
  
"...."  
  
(Yugi) ("I wonder who this guy is...")  
  
(Pharaoh) ("He seems...familiar somehow....")  
  
(Do you think he could be.... Aww, never mind...)  
  
"Just a bit further, Yugi........"(Ha! If only he knew......)  
  
(Yugi, Joey, and the mystery duelist are led to an open field)  
  
"It's time to duel, Yugi! You're in my world now!"(snap)  
  
(a large dueling arena rises up out of the ground)  
  
"This is the arena where you will meet your match!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
YR: Like it? In the next chapter, the mystery duelist will face Yugi in a match that will stay in the record books for a long time... 


	3. The Start Of The Duel

TDMWE1C3

YR:.....

VR:.......

As the dueling arena rose up, Yugi looked confused. He knew I would be a tough opponent, but he wondered why I chose such a deserted place to duel him.

"Well, Yugi, are you prepared to face your doom? We will duel with 4000 Life Points instead of 2000."

"Wrong. I will be the one who triumphs here."

"That's what you think. You're gonna pay for what you did to me and my family!"

(Yugi)(Wierd, I wonder why he thinks we did something to him.)

(Pharaoh)(I am as puzzled as you are. But let us duel now and worry about what he's after later.)

(both) "TIME TO DUEL!"(2000 lp)

"I'll go first, if ya don't mind. This is a mixed field. 20 mountain, 20 meadow, 20 wasteland, and 40 forest. So, prepare strategically for your last duel. I draw. I place one card....face-down and summon Burt The Balloon in Attack Mode!"

Burt The Balloon-WIND, Beast, 4 Stars, ATK/1400, DEF/1500

"Since my Balloon is on the forest section, he gains a Field Power Bonus!"

ATK/1820, DEF/1950

"That will end my turn."

"Fine, I draw! I play one card face-down, and summon Gaia The Fierce Knight in Attack Mode! Attack!"

"Ha! Reveal Star Shield! This card will decrease your knight's attack by 1000 points!"

(Gaia is destroyed)

LP: Yugi3480, Mystery Duelist4000

"I will end my turn!"

"Ha! I draw. I summon The Lethal Pirhana Plant in Attack Mode!

Lethal Pirhana-WATER, Plant/Effect, 4 Stars, ATK/1700, DEF/1000

"That will end my turn."

"I draw, place one monster in defense, then end my turn."

"I draw. I switch Lethal Pirhana Plant to defense and summon Swift Cloud in Attack Mode!"

Swift Cloud-WIND, Winged Beast, 3 Stars, ATK/1000, DEF/0

"Burt The Balloon, attack Yugi's facedown monster!"

"I reveal Mirror Force!"

"Oh, no!"

(Swift Cloud and Burt are destroyed)

LP: Yugi3480, Mystery Duelist3180

"You'll pay for that! I end my turn by placing one card face-down."

"I draw. I reveal my hidden monster, the Feral Imp! Also, I play Horn Of The Unicorn! This will raise my monster's attack by 700 points. Attack his Leathal Pirhana!"

"Pirhana Plant, defend yourself!"

(Horn Of The Unicorn disappears and reappears on Lethal Pirhana Plant)

"Seems you overlooked Lethal Pirhana Plant's special ability! He can take any equip magic card from my opponent's monster and use it for itself!"

"Still, I'm destroying your monster!"

(Lethal Pirhana is destroyed)

"I switch Feral Imp to defense and summon Summoned Skull in Attack Mode! That will end my turn."

"I draw. YEAH! I summon Kamek The Resurrector in Attack Mode!"

Kamek The Resurrector-DARK, Fiend/Effect, ATK/2300, DEF/1600

"He's not strong enough to destroy my Summoned Skull!"

"Well, that may be true, but once I activate his special ability, things will soon change! He can resurrect certain monsters from my Graveyard stronger than before!"

"So, you'll revive your Lethal Pirhana?"

"You bet! And he'll be more formidable than ever!"

(a huge plant appears on the field)

"Meet King Pirhana!"

King Pirhana-WATER, Plant/Effect, ATK/2700, DEF/2000

YR: Well, will Yugi meet his doom? Find out next chapter! 


	4. Kamek's Magic

DMWE1CH4

YR: Is it weird that we decided to make Episode 2, then Episode 1?

VR: Not really. Why do you think we called it the Duel Monster Wars?

YR: Oh, well. Like always, I don't own YGO, Star Wars, or any other anime. I do, however, own Scott Pegasus and all cards used by him in this series and all my YGO stories.

"Well, Yugi, like what I've done with my monster?"

(King Pirhana roars)

"King Pirhana! Attack his Feral Imp NOW!"

(Feral Imp is destroyed)

(Yugi grunts)

Yugi2480, Mystery Duelist3180

"Well, with that, I end my turn."

"I draw. I play two cards face-down and summon my Dark Magician in Attack Mode."

"(scoffs) You're going to waste your favourite card?"

"Dark Magician, attack Kamek The Resurrector!"

(Kamek is destroyed)

Yugi2480, MD2980

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I play one card face-down and summon my Lava Kid Dragon in Attack Mode!

Lava Kid Dragon FIRE, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Dragon

"Now, my King Pirhana, attack Yugi's Dark Magician!"

"I reveal my face-down card, the Living Arrow!"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! This card allows me to infuse one Magic or Trap card from your Graveyard and use it against you!"

"So, you're gonna use my Star Shield?"

"Exactly!"

(King Pirhana's ATK1700)

(King Pirhana is destroyed)

Yugi2480, MD 2180

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I place another card face-down and end my turn!"

"I draw! Hmm?"

(looks at card)

"(AHA! I've drawn the card of his ultimate demise!) I play the Magic Card, Kamek Magic!"

"What does your card do?"

"This card, at the cost of 500 Life points(MD1680), I get to transform my Lava Kid Dragon into my ultimate creature!"

(a sprinkle of magic sowers the Lava Kid Dragon)

(earthquake)

(Lava Kid Dragon's size triples)

"Meet Lava King Dragon!"

Lava King Dragon FIRE, ATK/3500, DEF/3000, Dragon/Effect

(Lava King Dragon steps back)

"What is your monster doing?"

"My monster will slowly make its way toward you. If you can't stop my creature in five turns, I get to wipe your field clean and inflict 3500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

"WHAT!"

"Of course, my monster can still attack you. Lava King Dragon, attack his Dark Magician!"

"I reveal my Magical Hats to hide my mage!"

(Lava King Dragon hits an empty hat)

"NO! I end my turn."

"I draw. I pass."

"There's little else you can do, Yugi. Soon, I will have my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, Yugi. Revenge. Revenge for destroying my family!"

"Hold on. I didn't destroy your family!"

"Don't play Little Miss Innocent with me, Yugi. You took my father's Millennium Item and you know it!"

"I did no such thing! I- Wait! What's your name?"

"My name is Scott Pegasus, the son of Maximillion Pegasus."

"You're the son of Pegasus?"

"Yes, Yugi. I'm the son of Pegasus. You took his Millennium Eye and you're gonna pay!"

"But..."

What will happen to Yugi? Will the Lava King Dragon inihalate him? Find out next chapter! 


End file.
